Vasimitra la niña pura
by zazkita
Summary: AU - Deidara y Hidan son las mejores amigas; planean viajar a Europa juntas, pero Deidara tendrá que recurrir a "ciertos trabajos" para poder ganar el dinero. A Hidan no le parece, pero Deidara se siente plena a realizarlos.


**DISCLAIMER; **  
**I.- El fanfic esta basado en ciertas partes en la película "The Samaritan Girl".**  
**II.- UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.- Hidan y Deidara son mujeres en este fanfic.**  
**III.- OC en algunos personajes.**  
**IV.- Escenas y lenguaje apto para público +16 y LEMON apto para público +18**  
**V.- .-.-.-.- cambios de escena. Todo esta narrado en tercera persona **

Capítulo I  
Vasimitra.

La primavera llegaba a ese lugar; los árboles de cerezo comenzaban a florecer y llenaba la ciudad de colores.  
Una hermosa chica de no más de dieciocho años veía con tirria esos hermosos paisajes, girando sus orbes lilas por todos lados, sentada en medio del parque con su uniforme escolar.

La chica jugueteaba con su celular viendo pasar los minutos; esperaba a alguien con ansiedad.  
-esa estúpida rubia toda la vida me hace esperar más de lo debido- susurro molesta la chica de piel pálida

Se volvió a acomodar en la banca y cerro los ojos molesta  
-no se cómo accedí a esto-  
Sintió una presencia frente a ella. Abrió los ojos molesta divisando una chica hermosa de cabellos de oro  
-¡neh! Hidan-chan eh terminado...- sonrió la hermosa chica, provocando que

Hidan la golpeara  
La rubia se volteó molesta y le grito  
-¡qué demonios te pasa! Todavía que tengo que hacer esto para irnos a Europa y tu...  
-calla- le dijo molesta Hidan -siempre haciendo tus shows Dei-chan-  
Hidan de levanto y junto a Deidara comenzó a caminar por el parque  
-¿cómo te fue?  
Deidara sonrió y un brillo salía de sus orbes celestes  
-muy bien, el chico es músico, platicamos un poco...y me pago algo-  
Deidara le mostró un fajo de billetes a Hidan. La de ojos lilas lo tomo y lo contó.  
-te eh dicho mil veces que no hables con los clientes

Deidara vacilo  
-es divertido, tengo que hablar de algo, recuerda que sigo siendo humano  
Deidara la agarro de los cachetes molesta  
-tu deberías estar fuera del motel diciéndome si viene la policía o no mala amiga-  
Hidan se la quito de encima vacilando  
-te hable, y me dijiste que ya terminabas, y me dejaste esperando otros veinte minutos ¿no crees que me iba a ver sospechosa fuera del motel?-  
Deidara se alisó su uniforme  
-pudieron haberme detenido  
-pero no lo hicieron

Deidara hizo un puchero -pero pudieron...  
Hidan la miro con ternura  
-¿no te asco o miedo hacerlo?  
Deidara negó sonriendo  
-claro que no, es más, me gusta, deberías intentarlo alguna vez...  
Hidan enrojeció  
-no seas tonta. Pero...ese fue el trato, íbamos a juntar lo de Europa y tu dejabas de trabaja de "eso"-  
Deidara puso un semblante serio  
-¿por qué te preocupa tanto?  
-eso no importa, vamos a mi casa a que te bañes...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****Hidan y Deidara comenzaron a bañarse juntas, sentadas frente a los espejos.

Hidan no podía dejar de ver a Deidara, realmente es hermosa, ojos color cielo, cabello Rubio, piel de vainilla, y de un buen cuerpo. Era su mejor amiga y también su confidente. Hidan se sentía constantemente mal de que ella no fuera tan atractiva como Deidara, siempre estaba usando ropa holgada, su cabello plata apenas le llegaba abajo de los hombros, y todos decían que sus ojos eran de un color raro.

Hidan abrazo a Deidara  
-esos malditos han de tener mucha suerte al tocar algo tan hermoso...- le susurro  
Deidara soltó una risita

-¿sabes? Había una monja budista llamada Vasimitra, la cual después de acostarse con algún hombre, a estos los llevaba por el camino del bien...-  
Hidan la miro  
-vaya, una monja que se acostaba con hombres para hacerlos cambiar de parecer...-

Deidara la miro profundamente  
-Hidan-chan, de ahora en adelante mi nombre será Vasimitra-  
Hidan sonrió  
-Deidara suena más lindo en ti...- ambas rieron y se abrazaron.  
-eres mi mejor amiga Dei-chan-  
-y tu la mía Hidan-chan- Deidara la miro con entusiasmo  
-vamos a un centro comercial hoy Hidan-chan-

La ojilila asintió alegre. Como negarle algo a la alma pura de Deidara  
Hidan le dio un beso en la boca  
-sabes que eres mi mejor amiga ¿verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche cubrió con su manto la ciudad de Tokio, haciendo que ahora las luces tomarán el lugar.

Hidan caminaba a su casa con total parsimonia; llegaba antes aquellos departamentos apenas iluminados.

Llego a su departamento y abrió en silencio, sabía que su padre no estaría ahí...como siempre, se quitó sus zapatos y fue directo a su cuarto.

Se sentó frente a su computadora y de una cajón saco una cajita de madera la cual tenía todo el dinero que Deidara había ganado.

Hidan la acarició con dulzura y le aumento la ganancia de hoy.  
-pronto tendrás que dejar de hacer "eso" Dei-chan-  
Hidan se sentía en parte culpable por hacer que su amiga recurriera a ese tipo de trabajos.

Un sonido agudo hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, su celular sonaba sin parar. Con bastante molestia lo contestó

-¿diga?  
-¡hey! Hidan-chan, ¿ya arreglaste la cita para mañana?  
-Dei-chan, si ya esta, será mañana en el motel afuera de la plaza mayor...  
Una risita soltó Deidara  
-gracias Hidan-chan...duerme bien...  
-tu también Dei-chan

Hidan anotaba cosas en la agenda de ambas; en dónde guardaban número de los clientes de Deidara, mañana iba a ser otro día de esos.  
-que bueno que mi padre no sabe en que rollo ando metida...-

Apago la luz de sus cuarto y fue a su cama un poco melancólica, observado una foto de Deidara y ella  
-pronto acabara...

.-.-.-.-.-

Un dulce olor hizo que Hidan se levantará de la cama, al parecer era hora de ir a la escuela.

Se levantó y se puso su uniforme; salió de su recámara y vio a su padre en la cocina haciendo la cena. Un joven alto y de cabello blanco se percató de su presencia

-que bueno que despiertas Hidan-chan, te hice el desayuno  
-gracias Tobirama  
El joven frunció el señor  
-soy tu papa no Tobirama-  
Tobirama se acercó a la mesa poniendo el resto del desayuno  
-siéntate y come ya  
Padre e hija se sentaron en la mesa en silencio  
-¿llegaste temprano ayer verdad?  
Hidan sólo asintió  
-¿saliste con tu amiga esa rubia...?  
-Deidara-chan  
-¿saldrás hoy otra vez?-  
Hidan asintió  
-sólo un rato papa  
Hidan se levantó y le dio un beso a su papa  
-nos vemos  
-cuídate Hidan-chan- Tobirama se despidió de un abrazo y continuo desayunando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deidara esperaba impaciente a Hidan fuera de la escuela.  
Eran las ocho de la mañana, y Deidara lucía espectacular, sonriendo torpemente al vacío, lista para su próximo cliente.

-¡Dei-chan!  
La rubia volteo hacia un lado y sonrió  
-Hidan-chan  
-siento llegar tarde, Tobirama estaba en la cada  
Deidara sonrió  
-no tiene de que preocuparte, vamos ya...-

Ambas jóvenes se agarraron de las manos y se fueron al viaducto para tomar el metro.

Listas para otro encuentro con el destino

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Hola amigos! Antes de todo Deidara y Hidan NO son pareja, en la películas hay una escena de beso, pero así como de lealtad/amistad.  
Y bueno creo que ya saben que "trabajito" tiene Dei-chan u.u  
Aún así gracias por leer

zazkita~


End file.
